Orson
Orson (Japanese: オルニス Ornis) is a character of the day who appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. Orson was first shown training for the Pokémon Sky Relay the day before the competition. According to Ornithol, he had won the competition last year and was striving to retain his title as its winner. He entered with his male , , and . During the competition, he had his Pokémon stay mostly in second position. In the third leg, only Orson and his Starly and and his were in the running to become the winner. The Pokémon passed through a valley with strong wind currents, and while Noibat was blown away, Orson and Starly were shown to be prepared for this. Orson had Starly fold his wings, so that he could nosedive through the valley. Noibat was able to recover to however, and a head-to-head race to the finish unfolded between it and Starly. Starly was ultimately victorious as he finished by a noselength, giving Orson the win. Pokémon is one of Orson's Pokémon. He was used in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Starly was the third Pokémon to be used by Orson, and took over the ribbon from Orson's . He started in second position, right after Ash's Noibat. He stayed in this position, until they flew over a valley with strong wind currents. While Noibat was blown away, Orson and Starly were prepared for this. Orson had Starly fold his wings, and as such he was able to nosedive through the valley. However, Noibat was able to recover itself, and a head-to-head race to the finish unfolded. Starly was ultimately able to win by a noselength, winning Orson the competition. None of Starly's moves are known.}} is one of Orson's Pokémon. He was used in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Staravia was the first Pokémon to be used by Orson. He was able to stay behind Ash's Fletchinder in second position. He briefly took over the lead until it was taken over by an . He was then successfully able to deliver his ribbon to Orson's for the second leg. None of Staravia's moves are known.}} is one of Orson's Pokémon. He was used in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Staraptor was the second Pokémon to be used by Orson and took over the ribbon from Orson's . He was able to stay in second position, behind Team R's (in reality, this was controlling a Pelipper mecha). He was unable to keep this up however, as he was held back by strong wind currents and a field of towering rocks. His second position was then quickly taken over by Ash's Hawlucha, who used the rocks to launch itself forward. Staraptor was successfully able to deliver his ribbon to Orson's for the final leg. None of Staraptor's moves are known.}} Pokémon competitions Orson has competed in the following : * Pokémon Sky Relay - Winner (two-time winner; A Relay in the Sky!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=梅原裕一郎 Yūichirō Umehara |en=Jake Paque |fi=Ilkka Villi |pl=Krzysztof Szczepaniak |es_eu=Luis Miguel Cajal}} Names Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Flying-type Trainers es:Orson it:Avian ja:オルニス zh:奧尼司